Another Feudal Fairytale
by InukoHigurashi
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku and the Jewel, Kagome and InuYasha are separated from one another. InuYasha becomes the Prince of his father's lands and Kagome embarks on an adventure she never considered. Will the lovers be reunited and what kind of problems will arise? Rated M for language and adult situations
1. Reunited

Another Feudal Fairytale

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku and the Jewel, Kagome and InuYasha are separated from one another. InuYasha becomes the Prince of his father's lands and Kagome embarks on an adventure she never considered. Will the lovers be reunited and what kind of problems will arise?

* * *

Chapter One

Reunited

InuYasha stood at the bone eater's well. It had been ten months since the well closed with Kagome on the opposite side. That day was the day he lost the woman he loved more then life, his mate, his wife. Since that fateful day he had resided in the West. He had grown strong during the shard hunt and Sesshomaru had come to him offering him a place in the West as his heir.

A hundred years ago he would have been delighted to have his elder brother come to him and offer him a place in his father's lands but now he felt as empty as he had when his mother died.

He was having trouble getting use to being a prince in more then name. He needed Kagome. She was his light and strength and she was the person who made him feel accepted.

He had gotten a message from Kaede a few days ago. One night nearly dusk the old miko had sensed a change in the dormant well's aura. Something had changed that had forced the well to reopen and so InuYasha had a way to his beloved once more.

InuYasha swallowed hard. It was strange this fear. He had mated Kagome the night before the final battle when a sudden fear that he would die having never told Kagome he loved her had sot through him, making him desperate. There was no chance that Kagome would loose her life, he would never allow it just as he would never allow Naraku to live to harm Kagome ever. It had devastated him to be parted from her and now he was faced with a chance to be reunited.

InuYasha took a deep breath before letting his body fall forward and was relieved when the flow of time took hold of him.

 _"I'm coming Kagome!"_

When the glow from the well faded the hanyo looked up to see not the night sky of his home era but the wooden roof of the well house that resided in modern Tokyo, Kagome's home.

"Kagome." he whispered as he leapt out of the well.

The half demon lifted his nose into the air and sniffed the crisp air. It was late winter and the snow was as heavy on the shrine grounds as it had been in the feudal era. InuYasha didn't waist much time on his surroundings when his woman was so close he could smell her on the air.

Without another thought InuYasha jumped up to Kagome's window and eased it open, specks of snow blew into the room on the late night breeze. Quickly as to not disturb the young woman resting within InuYasha's booted feet stepped softly and closed the window.

For a minute InuYasha stood at the window and looked out then he turned to the bed and smiled softly at the woman that resided there. She was dressed in a white long sleeved nightgown and her hair was loose and fanned out over her pillow.

As he came closer her scent teased his sharp nose but there was something different about it. It was sweet and reminded him of something he couldn't name.

He stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at Kagome before he reached out to touch her when a soft sound pierced the silence of the room and had InuYasha on alert. It took him a minute to pinpoint where the sound came from before he eased toward it. The hanyo's ears were perked and his eyes refused to blink as he approached the cradle at the end of his mate's bed.

"What in the name of the gods?" InuYasha whispered when his eyes landed on an infant that looked less then a moon cycle old. The baby was suckling its small fist and was wrapped tightly in a white blanket that seemed to be made of some kind of wool or fur. The pup's eyes were closed and its ears were still wilted from birth, proving not only was the infant only a few weeks old but it was also an Inu hanyo.

With his heart beating fast in his breast InuYasha reached into the cradle and gently lifted the whelp up into his arms, careful to support the child's head as he did so.

InuYasha looked at the infant in shock before he brought it to his chest so there would be no chance that he'd drop the fragile being.

The pup nuzzled the older hanyo's armored chest searching for its mother's milk but finding nothing it began to whimper before it cried.

Kagome was roused from her deep sleep by the cries of her newborn.

 _"He must be hungry again."_ She thought as she stiffly sat up in bed but before she moved to get up to collect her son she caught sight a man standing at the end of her bed, cradling her son lovingly in his arms.

For a moment fear gripped the young mother that a stranger was in her room holding her child but then she recognized the man for who he was.

"InuYasha?" She asked and the hanyo's grip on the child tightened, as he looked toward her it took him a moment before he could speak.

"Kagome…" he then looked down at the baby crying in his arms. "This is… is it… mine?"

Kagome smiled before she reached for her child.

"He's hungry InuYasha, please hand me our son."

Stunned all that the half demon could do was hand the boy to his mother who smiled happily at him. Kagome couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. It had been so long and so hard since the well sealed and she discovered she carried InuYasha's son in her womb.

Tearing her eyes from her lover Kagome looked down at her crying babe and cooed to him as she pulled the collar of her nightdress to expose her full breast.

Smelling the sweet scent of his mother's breast milk, the whelp latched onto her nipple and his small hand came to lie on the swell of her chest and his golden eyes stared at his mother's face.

"That's it my sweet boy. Mama's here."

InuYasha shook himself from his stunned stupor and knelt down at the side of Kagome's bed.

"He's my son?" InuYasha asked timidly. Kagome nodded when she glanced to her lover.

"Yes InuYasha, he's your son." And as if he were trying to reaffirm his mother's words the baby kicked his leg out of his blanket and grunted as he continued with his meal.

"But how?" he asked dumbly, never taking his eyes off of the boy. "I mean we only… it was only once…!"

Kagome giggled. "Sometimes that's all it takes."

InuYasha reached out toward the baby and gently held the pup's foot as if he needed a physical reminder that the boy was real and not a dream sent to torment him.

Kagome smiled lovingly as she gently switched her son from her now empty breast to the full one before she studied InuYasha who was now stroking his son's fur like silver baby hair as he continued to nurse.

InuYasha wasn't dressed in his usual fire rat robe but instead he wore a kimono and hakama made of demon silk died red and black and on is feet he wore boots like his older brother. He still had Tessiga at his waist but on his chest he wore armor like Sesshomaru except he had two spike pauldrons on both shoulders and his hair was worn in a tail.

"You look different." Kagome said interrupting InuYasha from growling softly at his son.

"Oh uh yeah, Sesshomaru and I have kind of come to an agreement and he has accepted me as our father's son and as of now his heir."

Kagome smiled as she fixed her clothes since their son was finished eating.

"That's wonderful." She said as she settled the fussy baby who didn't appreciate being jostled.

"It's annoying as hell. Not only do I have to go to more meetings then there are hours in a day but apparently I'm expected to secure my right to Sesshomaru's throne by producing an heir, Sesshomaru had me, a younger brother, already so he wasn't pressured to have a pup yet but since I don't have that luxury I have females throwing themselves at me and it pisses me off more then I can even…" InuYasha stopped before he started ranting and raving and instead looked to his son. He looked up at Kagome and held his hands out toward him silently asking his mate if he could hold their child.

Kagome nodded and gently placed her son in his father's arms. The baby was already asleep with a full belly and only nuzzled his father's chest and yawned as she drifted into a deeper sleep only an infant could enjoy.

"I guess I don't have to worry about that now," InuYasha said, as he looked Kagome in the eyes. "If you'll come home with me."

"Of course InuYasha." The half demon warrior and now father smiled and kissed the mother of his son on her mouth happily before she settled back into bed. InuYasha, still cradling his sleeping son, settled himself on the floor next to his mate.

Before Kagome fell asleep again InuYasha quietly asked. "Kagome our son, what's his name?"

Kagome sighed. "He doesn't have one yet. I have been having trouble coming up with one."

InuYasha glanced back at her over his shoulder then down to his son. The boy's fist was in his mouth again and he felt his heart lighten even more.

"Keitaro," InuYasha smiled up at his sleepy mate. "Our son's name is Keitaro."

Kagome smiled as she drifted to sleep and InuYasha stayed up through the night watching his son.

"Keitaro, my blessed son."

* * *

A/N: I do not own InuYasha! I am rewriting this story it just started out as a random paragraph that came to mind and I just started typing. I am also writing another story at the moment so updates may be a bit staggered. Please let me know what you think.

Story takes place in early February and Keitaro was born on January 22nd. Thanks for reading and once more review!


	2. Preparations

Another Feudal Fairytale

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku and the Jewel, Kagome and InuYasha are separated from one another. InuYasha becomes the Prince of his father's lands and Kagome embarks on an adventure she never considered. Will the lovers be reunited and what kind of problems will arise?

* * *

Chapter Two

Preparations

Kagome woke late the next morning much to her surprise and fear. When the young mother woke to silence she feared that maybe something had happened to her baby during the night and so she jumped up and ran to the cradle at the end of the bed.

It was empty.

 _"Maybe Mama has him."_ She thought desperately has she hurried out of her room and down the stairs. Kagome had never been so nervous in her life then that very moment. Her baby was only two weeks and five days old and had never been far from her so her not having a clue as to where her son was scared her.

"Mama do you have…" Kagome stopped when she looked into the living room, hoping to see her baby in his swing only to see InuYasha, dressed in the attire of a lord, sitting on the couch with their baby in his arms.

"Hey Sis!" Souta said as he leaned around his hanyo brother-in-law. "Look who is here!"

InuYasha on the other hand was watching her like a hawk. His ears were perked toward her and his eyes studied her making her blush.

"Kagome you okay?" he asked and at the sound of his voice Kagome slid to the floor and started to cry.

"It wasn't a dream thank the kami it wasn't a dream."

InuYasha hurriedly but gently handed Keitaro to Souta and quickly gathered his mate in his arms.

"Kagome?" he asked. "What is it what's wrong?" Kagome fisted her hands in his kimono and sniffed softly. "I thought you were a dream. I'm so happy you're really here." InuYasha smiled and held her tightly before kissing her head.

"I'm here Kagome, I'll always be here."

"Uh sis! The baby is starting to fuss!"

The parents laughed before InuYasha went to retrieve their pup.

"Oi," InuYasha said to the baby as he brought him to his mother. "Are you giving your uncle a hard time?" his answer was Keitaro's quivering lip as he got ready to scream his displeasure at being denied breakfast for too long.

"Oi!" InuYasha said sternly. "None of that now, Mama's up and you're going to get fed."

Kagome felt her heart leap at the way InuYasha interacted with the newborn.

When InuYasha handed the baby to her Kagome smiled happily down at Keitaro as he eagerly nuzzled his mother's bodice.

"Are you hungry?" she asked sweetly before turning to go to her room to nurse the boy in private

Once the young mother was gone, Mama Higurashi came into the living room from the kitchen. She smiled at InuYasha when she saw he was no longer cradling her newborn grandson.

"I take it Kagome's up."

InuYasha nodded. "Well I'm glad she got to sleep in. She hasn't got a lot of sleep since the baby was born."

"Keitaro." Mama Higurashi blinked curiously while making a sound in the back of her throat. InuYasha blushed but he did not look away from his mate's mother. "My son, his name is Keitaro." His explanation made the new grandmother smile happily.

"That's a good name InuYasha, well done." Then she turned back to the kitchen to finish preparing the morning meal.

As InuYasha watched the matriarch leave he reflected on that morning. He had been in a light doze as always when he learned that his son was as early a riser as he was.

Flash Back

InuYasha's golden eyes opened, the light of the morning dawn that peered in his mate's window making them glow slightly. For a minute the hanyo could not pinpoint what had woken him from his light doze then he heard it.

The quiet sound of his son's whimpers and growls drew his attention toward the bassinet at the end of his mate's bed. With all the grace of a predator InuYasha rose from the floor and walked on silent feet to where his son was wiggling among his blankets.

The pup stopped moving and looking around when his father's shadow loomed over him. For a moment the baby froze and stared up at the man that had come in the night. The boy couldn't really make out anything about the new male with his poor newborn eyesight but the baby's nose was as sharp as his father's and he quickly discovered that the man had some connection to himself and his mother didn't seem to be threatened by the stranger.

InuYasha stood still. He knew how pups where, he had been much the same way when he was young, weary of strange men.

To a demon pup a strange male was dangerous especially if the male decided he wanted the babe's mother. So it was a demon child's instinct to be fearful of males that weren't their sires.

The hanyo wasn't sure if his son would know him by scent instinctively and for a second he was worried the pup would get frightened and start crying but when his son grunted and reached for him all of the tension left his body and he bent down and gently lifted the precious bundle up and brought him close.

"I guess you're more like me then I thought." InuYasha whispered to Keitaro. As if to reply the demon child reached up and grasped his father's kotodama.

"Come on pup, let's leave Mama to sleep." At the mention of his mother the boy's ears perked up, or at least tried to and he gave a small growl. InuYasha smiled as he made sure the baby would be warm in his blanket and growled back softly communicating with the child in the primitive language of the Inu Yokai.

The new father quietly made his way down the stairs and found a place to sit where there would be no drafts that would chill his offspring.

"You're so small." InuYasha murmured as he studied the tiny half demon in his arms. "Was I as small as you?"

Keitaro whimpered, growing uncomfortable with the older man's staring. The puppy's distress caused a primal protectiveness to rise in InuYasha; it was as powerful as his need to protect Kagome and wanting to comfort the infant he bent his head and nuzzled the boy while giving off an almost purr like growl meant to provide a sense of security and safety.

Hearing his father's call, Keitaro quieted and nuzzled the older hanyo back.

The moment was broken when the sound of floorboards creaking had the half demon father tensing. His ears twitched looking for the sound of the intruder he could sense nearby. Keitaro could sense the change in his father and whimpered which in turn pushed InuYasha's instincts further into protective mode.

Then suddenly the lights of the living room flickered on and InuYasha whirled around, holding his son tightly to his chest, and snarled out a warning.

His eyes widened when he recognized the intruder was Kagome's mother and he quickly calmed himself which in turn had Keitaro calming again as well.

"Inu-InuYasha?" Mama Higurashi asked as she walked closer to him.

InuYasha gulped and glanced to the pup in his arms. "Uh…" he began nervously but before he could find the words to explain what he was doing there the human woman hugged him.

"I'm so glad you've come back." She said and as she pulled away InuYasha could see tears shining in her eyes. "We've all missed you." She then noticed the hanyo's change in attire and nodded. "You look well and I'm glad for that."

She then smiled down at her grandson. "And he seems to have taken well to you."

The woman reached out to gently brush the baby's hair and InuYasha pulled the baby to his chest and gave a small warning growl as his instincts once more flared.

He blinked when he realized what he was doing and cleared his throat.

"Uh sorry, it's just instinct. Demon fathers don't like to let others near their mates or their young when they are newly whelped."

The older woman nodded as she was allowed to touch her grandson. "I understand." Then Mama turned to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "I can make you some Ramen."

The mention of his favorite food made the half demon's ears twitched and his eyes light up.

Laughing the Higurashi woman knew she had her answer.

Flash Back End

Sometime during his reminiscing Kagome had returned when Keitaro happily fed and sleeping. His curiosity was piqued when his mare put the baby in a strange nest like thing that began to move.

"What is that?" he asked as he walked purposefully to the contraption prepared to snatch his heir from the thing should it turn violent.

Kagome tucked her baby into the swing before answering.

"It's a baby swing. Its kind of like a bed that rocks him to sleep so that I don't have to keep him in the bedroom all of the time."

InuYasha sniffed the swing and was content when it didn't smell malevolent.

Turning back to his mate he crossed his arms and looked at her sternly.

"Why not keep him in your room?" he asked. "That's where he should be until he's bigger." Kagome chuckled. "InuYasha I can't coop him up alone in my room all day, he's just a baby."

InuYasha gave an unhappy growl. "Exactly Kagome, you both should be in the den," he said accidently reverting to the demonic terminology for rooms or cave. "When a female births a whelp she shouldn't be out in the open and neither should the pup."

Kagome stared for a moment then asked dangerously. "Are you saying that when we go back you're going to make me and Keitaro stay in a cave?"

The pair had yet to realize that they had an audience made up of Kagome's family.

"Feh, of course not," InuYasha said. "We'll be in the Western Palace, you and the pup will be in my privet rooms until you're stronger and he's older."

"That's ridiculous!" Kagome protested as she put her hands on her hips.

What she didn't expect was for InuYasha's eyes to flash a sinister red as he snarled at her.

"No it's not Kagome! Do you realize the dangers that are out their for a newborn? It goes against every instinct I have to even have him in here with others nearby."

Kagome was surprised at her lover's declaration. She never thought that he might have instincts that drove his actions and realized just how hard having their son in what he saw as a vulnerable position was for him. So she sighed in defeat.

"How long are we going to have to stay in your rooms?" she asked.

InuYasha looked down at the sleeping hanyo then back to his mate. "How many moons is he?"

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion before she realized that he was asking how old Keitaro was.

"Oh! He's almost three weeks." When InuYasha only looked confused.

Kagome sighed. "He was born 19 days ago, "

Understanding dawned on the hanyo as he crossed his arms. "Then he'll need to be at least another moon cycle old."

"He has to be two months before he can be around other people?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Oi it's not a big deal, that's how long before he's not as vulnerable."

Kagome sighed causing InuYasha's ears to wilt. "Kagome please," he said. "It's going to be hard enough when we travel to the West and that's going to take almost three days." Kagome looked up at InuYasha and she suddenly felt ashamed. He was trying so hard to do what he was suppose to do, what his demon blood was telling him he needed to do, to keep her and their son safe and here she was being difficult.

Kagome smiled apologetically at her mate and hugged his waist. "I'm sorry InuYasha. I'll let you do what you need to do."

The hanyo kissed the crown of her head while never removing his eyes from the sleeping Keitaro.

He pulled away after a few seconds then glanced to her family, somehow showing his care for Kagome wasn't as uncomfortable as it use to be.

"You eat and get everything you and him are going to need, I'm going back to make a few preparations for our journey. He then glanced to Kagome's family again this time nervously. He wasn't sure how they were going to feel about him taking Kagome and the baby.

Kagome kissed his cheek. "Go do what you need to do, I'll fill them in."

The hanyo nodded and turned to the door but before he took another step he crouched down next to the swing and kissed his sleeping son's head and committed the boy's sweet newborn scent to memory.

Then he left full intent on returning for his family.

* * *

A/N: Chapter two everybody. Please review and let me know what you think. I do not own InuYasha or Company. Sigh...


	3. Escorts

Another Feudal Fairytale

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku and the Jewel, Kagome and InuYasha are separated from one another. InuYasha becomes the Prince of his father's lands and Kagome embarks on an adventure she never considered. Will the lovers be reunited and what kind of problems will arise?

* * *

Chapter Three

Escorts

InuYasha practically flew from the well. He was about to do something that no other male would ever do. He was about to take his mate and newborn pup out in the world when the pup was still very vulnerable. It went against every instinct he had to put his family in such a precarious situation but they would be so much safer with him in the West and he refused to not have his son and his mate with him.

 _"I'm going to need one or two men to come with us."_ He thought grudgingly. Luckily he was secure in the loyalty of his men, he had spent sometime with them in the village before he left for the West just so he knew his village was well protected and as such they had seen him interact with villagers, their reverence to him as well as their easy way of treating him as if he were one of them and that proved to them that he was a good leader that cared for power only so he could use it to protect those under in his care

They had also witnessed his power when a horde of demons had attempted to swarm the village two months after he had agreed to Sesshomaru's request. Needless to say there were no survivors of the horde and no losses of his people.

"Hiro!" InuYasha called as he came upon the commander of the men he had assigned to the village.

The dog demon was large and bulky with the silver hair and golden eyes of their pack. When the commander saw who had called him he got to one knee and bowed his head in respect.

"My Lord!" he said. "I was not aware you would be coming back to the village so soon."

InuYasha sniffed the air just making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. He had told his men that if any of them mistreated any of the villagers there would be hell to pay. He had had to kill one last time he had come to the village to visit when a father came to him and informed him that the demon had touched his young daughter inappropriately.

He had found the sorry bastard gloating about how he had treated the young girl and InuYasha threw him into a tree and windscar his sorry ass.

He made it clear he would tolerate no maltreatment of the humans in his care.

"The well has opened and my mate will be returning with me to the west. I need at least three of your most trusted men to escort us back home."

Hiro looked up curiously. The young Lord never pulled rank in such ways. It wasn't strange for a demon lord to have escort if only to show their power and nobility but Lord InuYasha had never struck him as that kind of Lord.

InuYasha saw the confusion in his commander's eyes and resigned himself to saying more then he hoped.

"The Lady," he said referring to Kagome. "Has recently birthed me a son and I will not have them traveling without as many men as you can spare."

Honestly InuYasha would rather have an entire army so that no matter what happened he would know she and Keitaro were safe but he didn't have that right now.

At the news of the new prince Hiro bowed low as he smiled with joy. New pups in a pack were rare these days.

"That is wonderful my Lord I request that I myself as well as three others be allowed to accompany you and your mate."

InuYasha nodded. "As long as someone is here to take care of the village."

Hiro nodded. "I will make the need preparations right away my Lord."

By an hour and half later InuYasha stood before four men including Hiro and looked them over. He knew Hiro was a good and loyal solider but this was his family and he would have the final say.

Jiro, Hiro's twin brother and second in command stood at the front of the men and behind him was Daichi and Eiichi. All four and proven their loyalty to him in some shape of form in the past year and the hanyo nodded, content with the selection.

"When I get back we're leaving." He informed them then he dashed off to retrieve his family.

Kagome hummed as she packed her yellow bag, Keitaro cooed in his cradle as her iTunes list played on her computer. The song Two Worlds from Tarzan played softly and the boy seemed to like it.

 _"Can't blame him, Phil Collins has a great voice."_

The young mother had packed all of Keitaro's essentials as well as some of his toys and just as she finished her own packing InuYasha came in through her window. She smiled happily as he came around and kissed his mate.

"You ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Yup you just need to go tell everyone bye."

The half demon gulped he was still unsure how her family felt toward him at the moment. He was taking their daughter and grandchild after all but Kagome laughed as she studied his face.

"InuYasha I've talked with them about this countless times. I told them that should the well ever opened then I would be going back with you no matter what."

InuYasha sighed. "So they don't hate me?" Kagome scoffed. "Of course not."

Relieved the hanyo left his mate's room to speak with his in laws. When he passed his son he tickled one of the pup's ears making the boy flinch in surprise then growl unhappily at his sire.

Finally after all of the good-byes and promises to visit InuYasha was presented with a strange bag that Kagome called a diaper bag.

"It has most of Keitaro's baby things in it." She explained. InuYasha took the bag as well as her pack.

"You carry the pup." He said as his answer to his actions. Keitaro was swaddled tightly in a sling at his mother's front, his father's robe of the fire rat wrapped around his small body as an extra protection from the cold.

Much to the new father's satisfaction you couldn't see even on glimpse of the boy.

He had Kagome stay on the opposite side of the well as he brought over the bags his mate packed.

"My Lord," Hiro said as he had been waiting. "Watch these." Answered InuYasha as he leapt back to the well. He returned not a second later with a rather beautiful human woman that smelled of the Lord and milk. She was dressed in a strange, yet warm looking kimono that made her look much bigger then she was as well as pants, like a man, and boots on her feet.

Hiro bowed before the girl. "My lady."

Kagome blushed as she looked to InuYasha. "Feh, get use to it. They've been doing that since Sesshomaru made me his heir." Kagome nodded.

Hiro stood and was about to introduce himself when a grunt caught his attention as well as the wiggling in the sling across the woman's body. He stiffened when he realized it was the newborn prince and his instincts warned him to tread carefully. After all a newborn Inu pup was the most dangerous kind simply because that meant it usually had at least one protective demonic parent.

Kagome smiled into the mess of blankets at her son. "Are you awake?" she cooed happily at the baby. She then looked up. "Would you like to see?" InuYasha told me that you would be escorting us."

Hiro glanced to his Alpha deferring to the strongest of the pair, the one that would be ripping him into many different pieces.

"This is Hiro Kagome, my commander." He then looked to the elder dog demon and nodded his permission to look but the demon was not stupid. It was a look don't touch situation.

Kagome gently moved the fire rat kimono from her child's face and allowed the commander to gaze upon his future lord.

Keitaro's nose twitched as new scents reached him. His mother was near as was the male that he now recognized as his father as well as a new weaker male that smelled of submissiveness and nerves. It was obvious to the boy that his sire was much stronger then the newcomer so he felt safe in ignoring him.

Hiro glanced to InuYasha, not making complete eye contact as not to challenge his alpha. "He looks like you my lord." He said and InuYasha scoffed as a blush covered his cheeks.

Kagome giggled. "Yup, if I hadn't been there I would almost say he wasn't mine."

InuYasha arched an eyebrow at his lover. "What the hell are you talking about you were the one who birthed him!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. What I mean is that he looks just like you and nothing like me."

"Feh, whatever." He said. "Are the others ready to go?"

"Yes my Lord."

InuYasha nodded then handed him the pup's bag as he shoulder his mate's bag. "Here carry that will ya?"

Kagome began to protest but Hiro silenced her. "A mother should only be concerned with her pup, my lady." He then gestured to the diaper bag. "This is what the males are for to make things easier for you and it is an honor."

Kagome smiled gratefully as she nodded. "Thank you Hiro."

She then walked to her mate and he put a protective arm around her as Keitaro yawned in his warm nest that smelled of his father.

"By the way my lord," Hiro said. "I sent a message to your Lord brother of the arrival of Lady Kagome and the young prince."

"Thanks Hiro… I'm not looking forward to the bastard's lecture."

* * *

A/N: Now they're on the road! Will they make it to the West witout any problems? That's for me to know you to find out!

Please review and let me know what you all think.

Disclaimer: I own the guards and Keitaro but now InuYasha and Co.


	4. Snow Storm

Another Feudal Fairytale

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku and the Jewel, Kagome and InuYasha are separated from one another. InuYasha becomes the Prince of his father's lands and Kagome embarks on an adventure she never considered. Will the lovers be reunited and what kind of problems will arise?

* * *

Chapter Four

Snowstorm

InuYasha had never hated nature, it had been his only home since his mother's passing when he was six, rainstorms, searing heat, snow it had never bothered him before but of course before he didn't have a human mate and newborn half demon son to worry about.

Everything had been fine that morning, they had managed to find a cave the night before to rest in and when his group woke Keitaro was fed and they left. It would only take one more day to reach the Western palace. Then a damned snowstorm hit. It had come in downwind from the sharp noses of the demons in the group and so they had been unaware of just how close it was. Meaning when it hit InuYasha, the four full demons, Kagome and the small infant that she had swaddled and stuck in her down winter coat were caught right in the middle of it.

 _"Damn!"_ InuYasha snarled angrily as he clutched Kagome and Keitaro to him trying to keep them warm as they trudged through the storm. _"Of all the fucking times!"_

Keitaro whined as the cold slowly seeped into his mother coat and his blankets, only his father's robe of the fire rat kept the worst of the chill at bay. Hearing the pup's complaint pushed his instincts over the edge.

"Damn it!" he snarled as he stopped.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked worriedly as she held Keitaro closer to her body hoping to keep her child warm even though she was freezing.

"Hiro!" He called. "Jiro, Daichi!" all three came to stand at their Lord's side.

"You three go ahead and start looking for a damned cave NOW!"

As the three dogs transformed to carry out their master's will InuYasha looked back at the two that remained.

"Eiichi transform and keep Kagome and the pup warm."

Eiichi nodded and also transformed into a magnificent giant dog. He quickly began to brush away snow from the ground and settled down making a space between his paws and under his chin for his alpha female and her pup. InuYasha jumped over and settled both mother and child between the paws that were as big as a hut and once he did so the dog carefully put his head down covering his fragile wards from the harsh conditions.

Once his family was out of immediate danger he also began to search for shelter in the immediate vicinity.

 _"Damn it!"_ He snarled mentally. _"I won't let anything hurt my family! Not even the damned weather."_

Hiro raced through the snow-covered forest. The cold didn't bother demons or half demons the way it would his Lord's mate or his new whelp. It wasn't unheard of for a newborn demon pup to freeze to death. Which is why the commander and his men pushed themselves harder for the pup and his mother in their care.

Eiichi hunched down as he tried to curl himself around the human woman and hanyo baby between his paws. If his Lord didn't hurry up the trio would be buried under the frozen water.

He could slightly hear the cries of the hanyo pup beneath him as well as his mother singing him a sweet lullaby to try to calm the pup down.

In ways the young miko reminded him of his own sweet natured mother. As another gush of strong, cold wind hit the dog demon ruffling his fur causing him to hunker down more in an attempt to keep the cold away from his charges.

Hiro dashed from his brother and comrades when the old scent of bear was brought to him on the wind. He followed the scent as well as he could before finding a cave. He turned into his human form and entered. It was a decent size, big enough for at least one of the full demons to be in their true form as well as the rest of the group to sleep comfortable. There was even an enclosed inner chamber where the human woman could change her clothes and tend to her infant's needs.

Content with the shelter the demon found he walked out and quickly transformed then he howled loud enough that he was heard for miles around even above the storm.

InuYasha's head shot up as the sound of Hiro's call sounded through the air and the hanyo sighed in relief before turning to retrieve his wife and son.

"Eiichi!" the hanyo shouted as he came into the clearing. "Hiro found something. Carry them and get them there NOW!" he then quickly scooped Kagome up and placed her in the demon's back buried under the fur between his shoulder blades.

Without another word Eiichi shot into the woods following the sound of his superior's call.

As soon as he saw his commander the transformed into his human form cradling Kagome and his young prince. Eiichi ran to get his Lady into the cave as soon as he could.

"Are you well my Lady?" he asked as InuYasha darted into the shelter followed by Jiro and Daichi.

"Y-Yeah, j-just cold." Kagome said while her teeth chattered.

InuYasha dug through Kagome's pack and found the lighter she had packed and some kindling. After making a fire the Lord looked to Kagome.

"Oi, go in that back room and change into something dry Kagome." he then reached for the sling his son was cradled in. "I'll take care of Keitaro."

Kagome nodded as her husband took their son and she gathered her night close and disappeared into the inner chamber.

Once Kagome was out of sight InuYasha looked down at his wailing son and the scent of urine reached his nose.

He sighed. "I guess I have to get use to changing soiled diaper cloths sometime." He then laid out Kagome's sleeping bag then he laid the boy down on it and unwrapped his blankets, his kimono, then the baby's strange kimono that Kagome called a sleeper. Finally the baby was down to his diaper, but unlike the cloth diapers of the feudal era the one his son wore confused InuYasha.

 _"How do you get this thing off?"_ he wonder before he got fed up and ripped the side apart, "Ha!" he said with a self satisfied grin as he pulled it from under the baby. "As if some dumb baby cloth could beat m-AHHH!"

At that moment InuYasha was hit in the face as his son decided he wasn't quit done using the bathroom.

InuYasha could hear the sound of his men's laughter once they realized the cause of their lord's shout.

The half demon looked down at the wiggling baby boy in front of him.

"Did you just- " then another stream of warm pee right in the face. "AHHH Damn it! STOP DOING THAT!" He yelled only making Keitaro cry harder.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded as she moved the hanyo aside and quickly put a spit up cloth over her son's lower body. She then turned to see her filthy and angry husband. The look on his face combined with his pee stained hair made the young mother laugh.

"Honestly aren't you a boy?" she asked. "Shouldn't you know how to take care of one?"

"He did that on purpose!" InuYasha growled. At that moment the half demon reminded Kagome of when he and Shippo would get into arguments back in the past.

Her mate's complaint made the miko laugh as she carefully put a fresh diaper on her son and put his clothes back on him. She then looked up to the sour hanyo.

"Baby boys can't control it InuYasha. Cold air and water can trigger them to pee." Kagome said as she situated the baby boy near enough to the fire before getting up and getting InuYasha a bottle of water, shampoo and a towel. "He has gotten me a few times too so don't feel bad."

"Feh!" he growled before he went to the mouth of the cave to wash his hair and face. As he passed his men he snarled. "Don't you three have something to do!"

With that the three demons began to set up their cam site completely ignoring the Alpha pair, leaving InuYasha to wash his head in the mouth of the cave while grumbling about pups with no respect for their sires and gullible mates.

Kagome rolled her eyes as her lover's grumbling reached her then smiled down at Keitaro.

"Mama will have to make sure you don't grow up to be as warped as daddy huh."

The baby only cooed up at his mother as he reached for her with his small baby hands.

As he washed the filth from his silver hair InuYasha glanced over at the fire where his mate and son were currently sitting. The sight that met him made his heart beat wildly. Kagome was sitting on her sleeping bag rocking their son lovingly as he drifted off to sleep.

As InuYasha watched Keitaro yawned, his mouth opening wide and clutched the finger on his mother's hand that rested on his tummy.

At that moment InuYasha felt like both an intruder as well as a participant in this special moment between mother and son.

The hanyo and never felt so thankful for snow storms as he did that night when he laid down next to Kagome, Keitaro in between them, and watched over his family as they slept through the storm.

* * *

A/N: A little bit of comedy, a little bit of fluff, and a whole lot of warm fuzzy feels!

I do not own InuYasha and CO!


	5. Back In The West

Another Feudal Fairytale

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku and the Jewel, Kagome and InuYasha are separated from one another. InuYasha becomes the Prince of his father's lands and Kagome embarks on an adventure she never considered. Will the lovers be reunited and what kind of problems will arise?

* * *

Chapter Five

Back in the West

Sesshomaru sat at his desk as he read over the letter from Commander Hiro. The news both relieved and worried the usually stoic demon lord. For months the noblemen in the court had attempted to pressure InuYasha for an heir, preferably by a demon woman with noble lineage, especially his adviser Kurokage who had been nearly desperate to get his own daughter Akiko into InuYasha's bed if not his own.

Golden eyes looked over the paper at the young Inu, barely grown really, that had delivered it.

"Who else knows of this?" he asked.

The boy straightened. "No one my Lord."

"Hm," Sesshomaru then stood and walked to the fire blazing in a fireplace in the office. He threw the letter into the flickering flames and watched as the only evidence of his nephew's existence was destroyed.

"It is to stay that way," he ordered as he turned to the brown haired youth behind him. "Understand?"

The dog demon bowed deep. "Yes my Lord."

With that he was dismissed and he left quickly. Even for demons Sesshomaru knew he was intimidating. The only ones who never felt the apprehension he desired in his presence were his half brother and his human miko.

 _"His mate now."_ Sesshomaru watched as the snow fell hard outside his window and glared as the thought of his brother's son once more crossed his mind. The Western court was a dangerous place for a newborn. Like human royalty the royal family of the West had their share of conspirators and traitors. Even now plots were being schemed. No one believed they'd be able to kill both if either of the sons of the late Inu no Taisho and so they connived and schemed how to obtain influence over them.

Many of the nobles had in the past attempted to have their daughters seduce him believing that if their daughters succeeded in falling pregnant it would put him under their daughters' whims. For a Lord an heir was a very precious and important thing.

Nearly as soon as his brother had come and taken his place at his elder brother's side they had tried the same with him believing that because he was hanyo he was starved for the flesh of women, never having one before due to his dirty blood.

After all what full blooded demon woman would allow an outcast hanyo with no family and no wealth to rut her? And what human woman would be brave enough to even speak to him.

But Sesshomaru was proud to find his brother had the dignity befitting his station. He was not about to accept a pity rut from anyone. Especially not when Sesshomaru had enlightened him on the plots to exact influence.

 _"The pup InuYasha has sired will be a threat to any conspirators."_

Suddenly Sesshomaru was brought from his thought when the scent of Akiko reached him. He glared at her distastefully. She was a noble woman that enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh a little too much. Since she never stuck with a lover more then a few days any legitimacy of any pups she bore would always be in question.

"What do you want?"

Akiko stood in the doorway her elegant kimono slightly hanging off of her shoulders exposing more of her throat and collarbone. The harsh yellow made her pale skin seem unhealthy and sickly and the man made curls of her hair gave her a vain air.

The noblewoman bowed her head as she tucked her delicate, claw tipped hands into her sleeves.

"I was merely inquiring the whereabouts of your Lordship's noble brother."

She smiled serenely as she sat herself unbidden on a low bench in Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru huffed as he sat back into his sit and glared at the female in front of him. She was the most conniving wench in his court and he hated her with a passion.

"This Sesshomaru's brother is none of your concern."

Akiko narrowed strange violet eyes at her Lord before she snippily replied.

"My mate is indeed my concern Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly.

"I was not aware that when a man threw you from his chambers naked was him actually accepting you as a mate."

Akiko's cheeks flushed bright red at the cold Lord's words. She remembered that day when she had hoped to seduce the new prince by waiting patiently in his bed. Surely a hanyo who was reviled by full demons and feared by humans had never had a woman before. Imagine her surprise when an angry InuYasha grabbed her by her long silver hair and threw her from his chambers. That had been her second attempt at having InuYasha.

"Humph!" she sniffed as she put her nose in the air. "My love can be stubborn in his feelings but eventually he will profess his love for me, we will mate and I will bare his sons."

Sesshomaru hummed as he looked over a random document as he pointedly ignored her. He was almost tempted to throw the news of InuYasha's mate and his new son in the noblewoman whore's face.

Akiko glared at her lord as he paid her no mind, just as he always had. It was his fault she was trying to get in a half-breed's bed. Lord Sesshomaru had rejected her every attempt at convincing him to take her to bed and put a pup in her belly now she was reduced to practically begging a filthy dirty blooded hanyo to give her a son that would one day be alpha of their pack giving her a great deal of influence over it as the alpha's lady mother.

"You know what I don't think I wish to be in your company any longer my Lord." She then bowed while Sesshomaru didn't even glance at her. "Goodnight."

Once the female's scent was gone Sesshomaru felt like he could breath again.

It was times like this Sesshomaru wondered if he had truly done InuYasha a favor when he extended the hanyo's inheritance to him. As the heir of the West, InuYasha was the general of the Western lands, an office their father had also held in addition to Lord of the West. In short InuYasha was now the second most powerful Daiyokai in Japan and unfortunately that attracts the attention of power hungry women that could cut a man's throat if a better offer came along as well as petty traitors who would smile to your face while they held a dagger behind their backs waiting for the chance to bury it in your own

 _"It is amusing how InuYasha doesn't seem to have the patience for such actions."_

And it would be amusing in how the court would react to their new Lady and prince.

* * *

Meanwhile in an elaborate mansion inside the walls of the Western Land's palace a silver dog demon sat and ate his meal as he waited for his daughter to return from the errand he had sent her on.

Lord Commander Hiro was a sliver Inu but his mother was a demoness from the continent of unknown breed but she had a way with dark magic.

 _"Honestly inquiring about a lord's bastard brother shouldn't take this long."_ Hiro thought as he chewed his meat angrily.

"That damn daughter of mine is probably spreading her legs for some guard." He mumbled just before his door opened and in walked his child.

"Well?" he asked. "Where has the mutt gone?"

Akiko pouted as she sat across from her father.

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't tell me. He was being kind of secretive I came in just as he was burning something after he chased away some messenger boy."

Hiro growled. Ever since that demon Naraku and the Lord's little human girl came into the picture Lord Sesshomaru had been changing making life difficult for the power hungry general and now he had to take orders from half breed bastard that the late Inu no Taisho had sired off of some mortal slut.

"Can't you do anything right?" he asked as he pushed away from the table. "I told you to make Sesshomaru fall for you and you failed. Then I find you can't even get a half demon who hasn't even spoken to a woman since his mother became food for the maggots little less then two hundred and fifty years ago!"

As he finished his rant he began to smash plates and cups off the table and Akiko began to shake in fear.

"I'm sorry father, I'll try harder!"

The Commander glared at the girl before him. She sat in her chair shaking slightly but she did not cower, she was his daughter and that meant she was strong he made sure of that.

"You better girl." He growled before he made his way to his room.

* * *

A/N: There is more to Akiko then meets the eye. In the next few chapters InuYasha and the others will make it to the west. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Baby's First Demon

Another Feudal Fairytale

Summary: After the defeat of Naraku and the Jewel, Kagome and InuYasha are separated from one another. InuYasha becomes the Prince of his father's lands and Kagome embarks on an adventure she never considered. Will the lovers be reunited and what kind of problems will arise?

* * *

Chapter Five

Chapter Six

Baby's First Demon

The next few days saw InuYasha and his company practically trapped in the cave seeing as the storm had yet to lift.

InuYasha sat in the cave entrance and growled at the frozen water as it fell from the heavens. His golden eyes glared accusingly at the outside world it seemed to him as if nature was conspiring against him getting his son somewhere safe!

Despite InuYasha's new attire he still sat on his hunches like a dog and bounced his leg as he willed the storm to cease.

As the hanyo glared at the world Kagome walked over and gently lifted Keitaro up to his father.

"Wha-?"

"Why don't you spend some time with your son?" Kagome asked. "It's better then trying to melt the snow with your eyes."

InuYasha blinked then took his son's small body into his arms. Keitaro was still wrapped in blankets and his fire rat so he wasn't too worried about the cold reaching the boy. Once InuYasha had a good grip on the baby Kagome stood up and went to prepare lunch.

InuYasha looked down at Keitaro who in turn stared up at his father un-blinking.

"I promise this is not why I dragged you and your mother out here." He said as if the boy were judging him. Keitaro grunted and wiggled in his sire's arms before he got his small arms free.

InuYasha smirked as he looked up at the snow once more.

"Yeah pup I know I don't like staying in one place either." He then looked down at his son. "We'll get moving as soon as the snow stops."

Keitaro reached up toward his father's face and InuYasha smiled as he lifted the child closer. Once he was close enough to the older man's face, Keitaro happily patted his cheek and giggled happily.

InuYasha had never known such peace before, holding his son in his arms was a feeling that he had never anticipated. The half demon was so focused on the infant that he almost didn't notice the pile of snow not far from the cave shift.

But years of survival instincts were never completely forgotten and so InuYasha stiffened as his ear twitched toward the sound of shifting frozen water. Then there was a flurry of movement when an ice demon shot toward him and the baby only to miss the father and son by mere centimeters before InuYasha had leapt away and into the storm.

InuYasha snarled at the one that dared to attack him and put his son's life in jeopardy while Keitaro began to wail, frightened by the sudden movement and the scent of a hungry demon.

InuYasha glanced to the baby before he pulled the blankets tighter around the tiny body.

By this time Kagome and the others had come to the mouth of the cave, Jiro and Daichi both were placed in front of Kagome in case the demon turned to them, but it seemed focused on InuYasha himself.

Or more like the infant in his possession.

"Hmm, a young dog demon pup, delicious. They are such a tender treat." The monster said in a gasping voice as if the demon couldn't catch its breath.

InuYasha snarled. "Don't you even think about it ugly!"

The demon laughed before he breathed out spears of ice. InuYasha jumped into the air and while grasping his son in one arm he drew Tessiga with his other and cleaved the demon in half.

"No one will ever hurt my son." He growled at the corpse before he stood straight up and gestured to Hiro.

"Get that thing away from the den, the last thing we need are scavengers around."

The demons bowed.

"Yes Milord." Then they went about doing as InuYasha asked.

InuYasha smiled at Kagome as she made a mad dash to him and their child.

"Is he okay?" the young mother asked desperately. InuYasha smiled, "Not a scratch on him, he's just scared." He then kissed her head as Kagome took the baby into her own arms and cuddled him close to her chest. InuYasha brought his own arms around them both and held them as he watched his men drag the ice demon away.

"Come on." InuYasha said. "Lets get the two of you back into the cave before you get sick."

Kagome nodded as InuYasha led her back into their shelter.

That night Kagome slept with Keitaro in her arms, not willing to allow him from the safety of her embrace and InuYasha stayed next to her, her silent guardian in the night, just like always.

* * *

A/N: Short Chapter I know. But please review and let me know what you think. I Do no Own InuYasha or any other shows characters. So I started back to work, I'm a Pre-K TA so I will be slow on updating. It will get done I am not giving up. I'll be writing on the weekends and more then likely updates will be on weekends as well.


End file.
